Und am Ende das Licht
by Nightingale05
Summary: VORSICHT! Dies ist eine Deathfic! Allerdings keine, in der es um einen suizidgefährdeten Severus Snape geht... Lasst euch überraschen!


**Und am Ende das Licht**

_- Nightingale -_

Disclaimer: Die aus dem HP-Universum bekannten Figuren gehören Joanne Rowling. Ich habe keine Rechte an ihnen. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit ihnen. Aber den Spaß, den ich mit ihnen habe, kann mir keiner nehmen... :o)

Warnung: VORSICHT! Dies ist eine Deathfic! Allerdings keine, in der es um einen suizidgefährdeten Severus Snape geht, sondern eine, in der er ein - wie ich finde und für den Canon-Snape hoffe, falls er denn sterben sollte/ müsste/ würde - durchaus befriedigendes, erlösendes Ende für sein ein wenig schiefgegangenes Leben findet...

Rating: PG

Ein tiefes, alles durchdringendes Leuchten durchflutete das Dunkel der Nacht. Jeden Quadratzentimeter. Nahm jede erdenkliche und unerdenkliche Dimension für sich ein. Severus Snape stand unbeweglich auf einem Hügel inmitten einer großen Lichtung im Verbotenen Wald. Der Wind spielte mit seinem schulterlangen schwarzen Haar und seinem ebenso schwarzen Umhang.

Er hatte die Augen geschlossen. Dennoch konnte er das Licht durch seine Lider hindurch sehen. Aber das war gar nicht nötig. Er wusste, dass es da war, spürte, wie es ihn ausfüllte, ihn wärmte. Konnte es mit all seinen Sinnen erfassen.

Tief sog Severus den Geruch des Leuchtens ein, den Geruch nach Ruhe, nach Frieden, nach Hoffnung und Glück. Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, fast unmerklich zwar, aber ebenso wirklich wie der Boden unter seinen Füßen.

Der Moment schien zur Unendlichkeit heranzuwachsen. Severus fühlte, wie eine gewaltige Welle an Kraft und Energie sich in ihm ausbreitete, ihn erfüllte, jede Faser seines Körpers anspannte. Er richtete seinen Geist, all seine Gedanken darauf, die Welle zu kontrollieren, sie zu halten, zu nähren, um sie dann erneut durch seinen Körper wogen zu lassen.

Sein Gesicht war entspannt. Noch immer hielt er die Augen geschlossen, um sich auf den Sturm in seinem Inneren konzentrieren zu können. Vor seinem inneren Auge sah Severus Bilder aus seiner Vergangenheit auftauchen. Einige hatte er längst vergessen, andere waren kaum ein paar Stunden alt. Mit den wenigsten dieser Bilder verband er glückliche Momente; doch in diesem Augenblick empfand er keinen Schmerz. Eine tiefe Zufriedenheit und Ruhe überkam ihn. Das Leuchten nahm an Intensität zu, gewann eine schier unmögliche Helligkeit.

Mit noch immer geschlossenen Augen breitete Severus die Arme aus, ließ das Licht angenehm auf seinen Körper einwirken. Es war noch genug Zeit. Er lächelte wieder. Es war ein echtes Lächeln, nicht spöttisch, nicht gequält, nicht oberflächlich wie so oft in den letzten Jahren.

Hoffnung. Sein Lächeln wurde breiter. Glück. Ein Schauder durchlief seinen Körper. Freiheit. Bei diesem Gedanken öffnete er die Augen. Das Licht war überwältigend. Es blendete ihn nicht; es durchleuchtete ihn. Ließ auch die letzten Schatten, die auf seiner Seele lagen, sich auflösen und verschwinden.

Am Rande der Lichtung entdeckte Severus einen alten Zauberer mit einem langen weißen Bart, der ihm nur allzu vertraut war. Trotz seines offensichtlich hohen Alters strahlte er noch immer Kraft und Stärke aus. Albus Dumbledore. Noch immer hatte er die Arme hoch erhoben, die Handflächen direkt auf Severus gerichtet, wie dieser zufrieden feststellte. Es würde gelingen. Heute. Hier.

Ihre Blicke begegneten sich. Severus glaubte fast, die Wärme in den Augen des Zauberers erkennen zu können, mit der er ihn immer angesehen, immer behandelt hatte. Dumbledore. Tiefe Zuneigung und Dankbarkeit stieg in ihm auf. Dumbledore hatte immer an ihn geglaubt. Sogar in Zeiten, in denen er selbst an sich gezweifelt hatte.

Der alte Zauberer nickte ihm ernst und ruhig zu. Auch sein Körper war augenscheinlich von einer seltsamen Spannung ergriffen. Mit einer sicheren, ausschweifenden Bewegung seiner Arme schien er das Licht, das kein bisschen an seiner Intensität verloren hatte, in Bewegung zu setzen. In gleichmäßigen Strömen floss es förmlich auf Severus zu, an ihm vorbei und - durch ihn hindurch. Er spürte eine neue Welle an Kraft in sich wogen.

Langsam drehte sich Severus um. Mit seinen ausgebreiteten Armen schuf er bei dieser Bewegung einen kleinen Lichtwirbel um sich herum. Doch anstatt sich wieder zu verlieren, wuchs der Wirbel an, wehte Severus einzelne Strähnen seines schwarzen Haares ins Gesicht und wurde immer noch stärker und größer, als sein Verursacher längst wieder unbeweglich auf dem Hügel stand.

Was Severus jetzt sah, hätte ihn für gewöhnlich erschauern lassen. _Hatte_ ihn erschauern lassen. Oft genug. Nein - viel zu oft. Das war nun vorbei. Er senkte nicht den Blick, wie er es immer hatte tun müssen. Er wandte den Blick nicht ab, wie es ihm immer ein Bedürfnis gewesen war. Ruhig und gefasst blickte er seinem Gegenüber direkt in die feuerroten Augen.

Er, dessen Name nicht genannt werden durfte, stand auf der Dumbledore entgegen gesetzten Seite der Lichtung. Voldemort, dachte Severus und der Lichtwirbel um ihn herum wuchs an.

Der schwarze Magier war umgeben von seinen Jüngern. Doch keiner von ihnen schien mehr fähig, auch nur den kleinsten Schaden anzurichten. Das Licht ließ ihnen den Atem stocken, blendete sie, brannte heiß auf ihrer Haut.

Voldemort war außer sich vor Zorn. Doch die Schreckensschreie und Schmerzenslaute seiner Anhänger kümmerten ihn nicht. Auch er hatte die Arme erhoben. In der einen Hand hielt er seinen Zauberstab, die andere war abwehrend gegen Severus gerichtet. Doch er konnte nichts tun. Jeder noch so starke Fluch, den er gegen Severus aussprach, jeder Versuch, sich aus dieser seltsam beengenden Situation zu befreien, sich wieder in eine machtvolle, gefährliche Position zu erheben, scheiterte. Das alles durchdringende Leuchten wirkte wie ein Schutzwall um Severus, hüllte ihn sicher ein. Wieder erschien auf Severus' Lippen unwillkürlich ein Lächeln. Voldemort war machtlos.

Mit einer leichten Handbewegung in die Richtung des Schwarzmagiers setzte Severus den nun tobenden Lichtwirbel in Gang. Es war ein gutes Gefühl, die Kontrolle zu haben. Er beobachtete, wie das Licht in Sekundenschnelle auf Voldemort zuströmte und ihn zu Boden riss. Zornig schrie Voldemort auf. Noch immer schien er stark, nach dem langen Kampf kein bisschen angegriffen. Doch das spielte keine Rolle mehr. Er hatte keine Chance.

Severus sah zu, wie Voldemort versuchte, wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. Doch es gelang ihm nicht. Das gleißende Licht hielt ihn fest, presste ihn gegen den Erdboden. Der Moment war gekommen. Aus dem Augenwinkel erkannte Severus eine Bewegung rechts neben ihm. Er drehte nicht den Kopf, denn er wusste, es war der Junge, dessen Schicksal sich nun erfüllen würde.

Langsam sah er Harry Potter auf Voldemort zugehen. Er hatte diesen Jungen gehasst, so gehasst wie seinen Vater. Doch das war lange her. Inzwischen hatten sie gemeinsam gekämpft, in einem Krieg, der zuletzt fast ausweglos erschienen war, hatten gemeinsame Freunde begraben, gemeinsam viel zu viel Leid gesehen. Nein, er hasste ihn nicht mehr. Aus dem arroganten, leichtsinnigen Jungen war ein Mann geworden, verantwortungsbewusst, zuverlässig und mit einem unvergleichlichen Mut. Vielleicht immer noch ein bisschen zu sehr von sich eingenommen...

Severus kehrte mit seinen Gedanken zu der Szene zurück, die sich vor seinen Augen abspielte. Harry war nur noch wenige Schritte von Voldemort entfernt. Dieser war unfähig sich zu bewegen, versuchte aber dennoch mit aller Kraft, sich von den glühenden, strahlenden Fesseln zu befreien, die ihn am Boden hielten.

Die noch lebenden Todesser waren zu sehr mit ihren eigenen Schmerzen beschäftigt, um sich um ihren Herrn zu kümmern. Diejenigen, die einen schwachen Versuch unternahmen, Voldemort zu Hilfe zu kommen, hielt Severus spielend mit einer weiteren kaum merklichen Handbewegung davon ab, schleuderte sie zurück in den Verbotenen Wald, in die Arme der noch verbliebenen Auroren, die - stark angeschlagen, aber mit einem bemerkenswerten Durchhaltevermögen - die Anhänger Voldemorts kampfunfähig machten und sie fesselten.

Harry war bei Voldemort angelangt. Er beugte sich über ihn und sah ihn einen Augenblick lang an, kostete den Moment des Triumphes aus. Voldemort gab seine ergebnislosen Versuche, sich wieder aufzurichten, auf. Er fixierte Harry. Severus richtete all seine Kraft darauf, Voldemort am Boden zu halten, nicht zu riskieren, dass Harry aufgrund einer Unachtsamkeit letztendlich doch noch durch die Hand des schwarzen Magiers getötet werden könnte. Dieser Moment war viel zu eng an das Schicksal geknüpft.

Eine erneute Welle voller Energie durchströmte seinen Körper. In seinem Rücken wusste er Dumbledore, der ihn mit seiner mentalen Kraft hielt, ihn stärkte und stützte, ihm half, das Licht zu kontrollieren, wenngleich Severus selbst den Schlüssel darstellte - die Waffe, die fähig war, Voldemort in die Knie zu zwingen und dem blutigen Krieg ein Ende zu bereiten.

Dumbledore hatte ihm dies bereits vor langer Zeit mitgeteilt, aber Severus hatte es nie für möglich gehalten, dass gerade er zu einer so großen und wichtigen Aufgabe bestimmt war. Doch heute abend war es ihm schlagartig klar geworden. Er hatte es gefühlt, als er auf den Hügel gestiegen war und als die Welt um ihn herum zu leuchten begonnen hatte. Und zum ersten Mal seit er denken konnte, war Severus bereit, seinen Platz im Leben einzunehmen...

Severus sah, wie Harry seinen Zauberstab erhob und auf Voldemort richtete. Als der junge Mann die zwei alles bedeutenden Worte aussprach, klang seine Stimme klar. Er sprach nicht laut und dennoch schien der Zauberspruch auf der Lichtung tausendmal widerzuhallen: _Avada Kedavra_. So einfach. So schnell. Ein letztes Mal schien Voldemort zu versuchen, sich aufzubäumen. Dann fiel sein Körper leblos auf den Boden zurück.

Harry blickte auf und sah Severus an. Er lächelte glücklich und erleichtert. Severus erwiderte das Lächeln. Dann ließ er entkräftet aber zufrieden die Arme sinken und schloss die Augen. Nur vage nahm er noch war, wie es um ihn herum langsam dunkler wurde. Erschöpft sank er zu Boden. Er empfand es als angenehm, als sich der Sturm in seinem Inneren legte, seine Muskeln sich entspannten.

Freiheit, dachte er zufrieden. Hoffnung. Tief sog er noch einmal die Luft ein, die ihm jetzt so rein erschien wie seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr. Ruhe. Ruhe...

Fast gleichzeitig erreichten Albus Dumbledore und Harry Potter den Hügel in der Mitte der Lichtung. Sie knieten neben Severus nieder. Um sie herum bildeten die Zauberer und Hexen, die den Krieg überstanden hatten, einen Kreis. Es waren erschreckend wenige. Doch auf ihren Gesichtern zeigten sich die Empfindungen, die Severus' letzte Gedanken beherrscht hatten - Hoffnung, Glück und das überwältigende Gefühl der wiedererlangten Freiheit. Es war zu Ende. Es war endlich zu Ende.

Sanft strich Dumbledore dem Toten eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Liebevoll blickte er ihn an. „Auch sein Schicksal hat sich nun erfüllt", sagte er mehr zu sich selbst als zu Harry. Er hatte es immer gewusst. Und dennoch war es ein schmerzlicher Abschied.

„Er hat den Krieg beendet" sagte Harry leise. Dann, mit einem Elan, den er sich selbst nicht mehr zugetraut hätte, erhob er sich. „Severus Snape!" rief er und blickte in die Runde. „Er hat den Krieg beendet!"

In den ersten, zaghaften Strahlen der Morgensonne erhob sich aus etwa sechzig Kehlen ein Jubeln, das durch den Verbotenen Wald drang bis zu den Ruinen von Hogwarts.

Das Ende war ein neuer Anfang.

_- Ende -_


End file.
